<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the issue between us by gaysanada</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868576">the issue between us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysanada/pseuds/gaysanada'>gaysanada</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Angst, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Gags, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rope Bondage, Spanking, i FUCKING hate myself for this one, oh uhh additional tags. im new to ao3 i think im supposed to tag what they do in the fic huh, this was supposed to be a one-shot that had an angsty ending but people wanted a nsfw sequel, yeah i said bdsm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysanada/pseuds/gaysanada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Page has been having some issues with The Elite since he left them. And he's been having some issues with Matt Jackson, as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>adam page/matt jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>no straights allowed !!!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. gasoline on a fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this started off as a one-shot kinda thing, but people wanted more of it! this first part is 739 words, sfw and angsty-ish.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt Jackson and Adam Page were, to say the least, having some <em>problems</em>.<b></b></p><p>Two guys who <em>mayhaps</em> have had some sexual tension between them in the past, currently fighting because of the consistent disrespect from Matt to Adam. And Adam was pretty fed up with it.</p><p>He’d quit The Elite, and no one respected that. So he kicked Matt and Nick’s asses, and they got mad at him about it. But how else was he supposed to get them to take him seriously?</p><p>Matt was wandering the halls, searching for Adam. He had a few choice words for him and was ready to absolutely tear him apart for hurting Nick the way he did. Adam knew Matt was on the hunt, and wasn’t particularly worried. He was sitting in the locker room, feet kicked up, beer in hand. He could hear Matt coming his way, feet stomping around as if he was actually gonna square up and fight him right there.</p><p>Matt finally came bursting through the door, a rather angry look on his face. Adam, who had a slight beer buzz, simply looked up at him, not making any motion to stand.</p><p>“Hey, Matt. What’s up?”</p><p>Matt stood in front of him, arms crossed, only growing more upset at what Adam said.</p><p>“<em>‘What’s up?’</em> Seriously?”</p><p>Adam nodded, a cheery smile on his face, “Yeah, what’s up? You came in here like you had something to say.”</p><p>“You hurt Nick,” Matt started, voice low and angry, “And that’s <em>not okay</em>.”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t think it was <em>okay</em> when y’all laughed at me for sayin’ I wanted to leave your shitty little club. So I did something about it,” Adam said, standing up, facing Matt, “If you’re so angry about what I did to Nick, maybe you should do something about it.”</p><p>They stood and stared at each other for a moment, the tension hanging thick between them.</p><p>Matt finally turned and walked away, already brewing up some kind of revenge. Adam let him leave without another word, thinking about what their encounter in the ring might be like later.</p><p>In the ring, of course, everyone saw, <em>Adam ended up flipping Matt off.</em></p><p>Later that night, Adam was sitting in his hotel room, absolutely <em>fuming</em>, and a little drunk. Matt was on his way over, ready to throw more words, and possibly hands.</p><p>Matt pounded on the door, and Adam lazily stood and opened it. Matt pushed right passed him, storming his way into the room.</p><p>“You <em>fucker</em>,” he started, coming to a dead stop and turning to face Adam, who had barely even shut the door, “<em>I’ll kill you</em>.”</p><p>“That’s a death threat, Matt. And I don’t take it lightly,” Adam responded, still not quite bothered by Matt’s anger.</p><p>“You should take it seriously because I’m gonna kill you,” Matt was taking steps towards Adam, who was casually propped up against the door.</p><p>“How will you ever convince me to rejoin The Elite if I’m dead? And who will help you hide my body if your brother isn’t here?”</p><p>Matt finally stopped coming towards Adam, but only because he had run out of space. Their chests were <em>nearly</em> touching, and Adam was still relaxed up against the door, not a care in the world.</p><p>“What the hell is your problem lately, Adam?” Matt pushed his hand against Adam’s chest, forcing him to stand up straight.</p><p>Adam shrugged, “I don’t think I have a problem. I think I just finally got rid of some fake friends who never gave a damn anyway.”</p><p>At this, Matt looked a bit hurt, but put his angry face back on almost immediately. And yet, not quick enough for Adam not to see how upset he was.</p><p>“Awe, did I hurt your <em>feelings</em>, Matt? Did that <em>upset</em> you? Because now maybe you’ll know how I feel. And how hurt I was when you credited <em>yourself</em> for <em>my</em> success, and called me a jobber, and treated me like <em>trash</em>.”</p><p>Adam had taken a small step forward now, expecting Matt to step back. Matt didn’t, so they were <em>truly</em> chest to chest, directly in each other’s faces. Neither of them spoke, just staring at each other. Neither of them wanted to believe that they were about to kiss, but they were <em>definitely about to kiss.</em></p><p>And they would’ve, if Cody hadn’t knocked on the door right then, completely ruining what would’ve been some <em>really good</em> angry sex.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. how to ruin matt's night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the nsfw second part to the original one-shot. dominant adam page and some bdsm to top it off.</p><p>2085 words. much longer than the first part.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The issues between Adam Page and the rest of The Elite were beginning to spiral out of control. From Kenny not being able to decide between being with Matt and Nick or being with Adam, to Matt and Nick not taking him seriously, to Cody just dismissing everything all together. Adam was incredibly fed up with it all.<b><br/></b></p><p>He had decided that morning that he was going to address the issues with Matt head-on. After the show that night, he felt even more like telling Matt off. </p><p>After they’d all gone back to the hotel, Adam changed out of his gear and went right to Matt’s room, knocking and waiting, the anger inside of him growing.</p><p>Adam was greeted by Matt swinging the door open, dripping wet, only a towel wrapped around his waist. Matt seemed a bit stunned to see Adam, but made no movement to put on any clothes. Instead, as the tension immediately rose between them, Matt invited Adam in.</p><p>Adam stepped inside as Matt shut the door, and they both stood for a moment, the silent <em>rage </em>filling the room around them. Their eyes locked, filled with matching amounts of intensity as they seemed to telepathically communicate.</p><p>Adam took a step forward, and although he only had a few inches on Matt, it seemed like <em>miles </em>to the man who was now realizing just how much fire Adam had inside of him. He <em>almost </em>felt scared, but he talked himself down to just feeling intimidated.</p><p>How could he feel intimidated by a man who used to be so soft and sweet with him? Someone who was once just a sweet country boy with a gimmick. And now here he was, an indescribable ferocity beginning to boil over inside of him, and the only thing Matt had to defend himself with was a <em>towel</em>. Yet, he was frozen in place, watching as Adam seemed to grow even taller, the darkness in his eyes growing even darker.</p><p>Matt refused to call it fear. And he had good reason not to, as he suddenly realized he was just a little…<em>aroused…</em>by all this. The two of them had been playing around a weird sexual tension for a while now, and this seemed to be the tipping point. Matt, wet and stripped to nothing but a towel loosely wrapped around his waist, and Adam, a little drunk and full of a deep, dark fury. No, what Matt felt was <em>definitely </em>not <em>fear</em>, not entirely.</p><p>Adam had noticed Matt’s arousal, but ignored it for a moment as he continued to burn holes into Matt’s soul. He enjoyed this a little, watching the man he once thought of as one of his closest friends shrink back in unease.</p><p>Adam slowly, eyes still locked with Matt’s, brought a hand up to his face, and watched as Matt nearly flinched away. And just as the sudden burst of fear and shock left Matt, it was quickly replenished, as Adam yanked him in and roughly kissed him.</p><p>Matt couldn’t react fast enough, forgetting to bother to keep the towel up as he met Adam, the fierceness of the kiss growing as the two men let the tension in the room melt away, just a little bit.</p><p>Matt’s towel slowly began to slip apart as his erection grew, and as his hands fumbled to unbutton Adam’s shirt. But Adam stopped him, catching his wrist before he even got finished with the first three. Their kiss ended, leaving Matt craving more. He began to open his mouth to speak, but was once again stopped, his time by Adam pushing him down on the bed, watching as Matt’s towel finally gave up and exposed him.</p><p>Matt, completely speechless, between Adam’s forceful kiss and the fact that he was now completely naked, watched in a mix of anticipation and apprehensiveness as Adam leaned over him, reuniting their kiss for just a moment. Just as soon as their lips had met, Adam moved lower, pressing angry and rough kisses down Matt’s neck and chest, occasionally giving a little <em>nip </em>and <em>suck </em>here and there.</p><p>Matt could barely breathe, head spinning as he tried to focus on Adam and what <em>sinful </em>thing he might do next. Those kisses were getting lower and lower, and Matt couldn’t even try to hide the excitement.</p><p>Adam stopped just before he got to where Matt was so <em>desperately </em>wanting him, and their eyes once again met as Adam slowly made his way back up Matt’s body, hovering above him before suddenly standing up, and forcing Matt up with him.</p><p>Adam peeled his shirt off now, and dropped his pants and boxers along with it, showing his own arousal. He grabbed Matt’s face again, forcing him down to his knees, still not saying anything. Matt, with no hesitation, wrapped his fingers around Adam’s cock, pumping him.</p><p>Adam wasn’t satisfied with just that, and he had <em>clearly </em>established himself as the one in charge, as he pushed Matt’s head closer, a stern look on his face.</p><p>Matt, not having too much of a choice, but <em>absolutely in love</em> with his current situation, licked from Adam’s tip to his base, and all the way back up, teasing him, before opening his mouth and taking as much of him in as he could. He heard Adam let out a soft groan above him, and smiled to himself. Suddenly he felt Adam’s hand in his hair again, pulling him back roughly and forcing him to look up at him.</p><p>He muttered something about <em>just sitting there with his mouth open</em>, and Matt obliged. It was Adam’s turn to not hesitate, immediately taking advantage of Matt doing what he was told. Hand still tangled in his hair, Adam began fucking his face, setting a rough pace and not giving Matt any time to get used to it, let alone <em>breathe</em>.</p><p>Matt let his mind drift away from the anger and hatred that he and Adam had developed between them, melting into this <em>exact second</em>, just enjoying being used in the way Adam wanted him to be.</p><p>Adam, again, suddenly yanked Matt’s head back, and Matt realized it was because he wanted him to stand. Rising to his feet, he looked Adam dead in the eyes as he wiped a bit of drool from his chin, a teasing eyebrow raised.</p><p>Adam didn’t react and instead pushed Matt face down on the bed so he was bent over it. Matt <em>thought </em>he knew what was going to happen, and now he could admit, <em>he truly wasn’t afraid</em>. He knew Adam was still pissed as hell, and he knew Adam was about to show it in the roughest way he could. But that made this moment all the better.</p><p>Adam holding both of Matt’s hands behind his back, gave Matt’s ass a firm <em>smack</em>, bringing a harsh and sudden gasp from Matt. He heard Adam chuckle behind him, and felt the hand that had just spanked him come up and pull his hair again, forcing his head up, as Adam teased him for liking that.</p><p>Matt just nodded, almost embarrassed by the fact that he had liked it. <em>He loved it</em>.</p><p>Adam let go of his hair, another firm spank meeting Matt’s ass, another loud gasp coming out in response. Adam mumbled something about giving Matt ‘<em>what he deserves</em>’ after Matt had treated him so badly.</p><p>That continued for a good minute or two, until Matt’s ass was bright red and he was quietly begging for Adam to just fuck him already. But Adam, who was still full of <em>white hot rage</em> and who felt like dragging out Matt’s begging for as long as possible, just shook his head, delivering yet another firm <em>smack</em>.</p><p>Matt was a mess, face buried in the blanket, a choked up moan coming from deep inside his chest with each spank he received from Adam. There wasn’t always an equal amount of time between each one, so he never really knew when the next one was coming. Sometimes he’d get quite a few words of begging out between spanks, sometimes he hadn’t even caught his breath yet before another one came, bringing a replenished stinging sensation to already raw skin.</p><p>Finally, Adam stopped, again forcing Matt up by his hair. His hands were firmly planted on his hips, fingers digging in deep enough to leave bruises. He then grabbed both of Matt’s arms, forcing them behind his back, trapping them there with one of his arms. With his other arm, he slowly made his way down to Matt’s cock, starting a teasingly slow pace as he pumped him.</p><p>Matt squirmed in Adam’s arms, his ass rubbing against Adam’s dick, but Adam didn’t seem to notice. Matt’s hips bucked into Adam’s hand as he mumbled incoherently, <em>desperately </em>wishing for some pleasure and relief. But Adam didn’t seem to care.</p><p>Adam, a sharp focus on<em> ruining Matt’s entire night</em> by giving him the most pleasure he’s ever had, continued his slow and steady pace, not once breaking the rhythm he’d set for himself, despite Matt’s never ending attempts to get Adam going. The only thing he’d occasionally do to change things up was swipe a finger over the tip of Matt’s hard on, spreading the precum around and listening to the groan that came along with it.</p><p>He continued that until clearly, Matt was close to breaking down. A few tears had begun to slide down his cheeks, but he wasn’t upset. He was as high as he’d ever been, legs threatening to crumble beneath him. That is what finally caused Adam to stop, leaving Matt to crumple to the ground in a heap of pleasure, the orgasm he’d nearly caught leaving him in the dust.</p><p>Adam stepped away, pulling the ornamental noose he had with him out of his bag, just in time for Matt to catch a glimpse of it. The fear washed over him again for just a moment, before he realized that it was intended for more of a kinky purpose than a murder-y one.</p><p>Matt sat up slowly, and Adam allowed him a moment to compose himself, just a little, before grabbing another fistful of that brown hair and forcing him to his feet, bending him over the bed again and he tied his hands together.</p><p>The look on Matt’s face wouldn’t tell you, but he was <em>ecstatic</em>. The rough rope wrapped tightly around his wrists, the end of it long enough that Adam was able to pull him up with it like he had with his hair.</p><p>Adam had grabbed something else when he’d gotten the rope out of his bag, one of his little black and white bandannas. He shoved it in Matt’s mouth, then pushed him back down on the bed, this time on his back, so he was facing Adam.</p><p>Matt watched, unable to really move or say anything, as Adam continued teasing him, hand returning to its painfully slow pace, pumping his cock. But this time, his hand was joined by an equally slow, equally teasing lick, from base to tip. A groan escaped past the bandanna in his mouth, eyes rolling back as his head dropped on the mattress. </p><p>He could see the orgasm he’d nearly achieved in the distance as Adam continued pumping him, occasionally licking a line up his cock or teasingly kissing the head of it. Matt felt like his entire body was slowly <em>burning</em>, but in the <em>best way possible</em>. It was hot and red and white and made him feel like he was slowly going crazy. His entire mind was clouded in a thick fog and<em> it looked just like Adam</em>. </p><p>Maybe he’d been in the wrong when it came to Adam and his position in The Elite. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so hard on him, or doubted him so much. Maybe if he just admitted that, Adam would <em>finally </em>give in and let him cum. Then again, with the bandanna down his mouth, he wouldn’t have the chance. <em>He was completely at Adam’s mercy</em>, and Adam was taking <em>great pleasure</em> in watching Matt squirm.</p><p>Matt bucked his hips into Adam’s hand again, more tears escaping his eyes as groans and moans and muffled begs escaped around his gag. That orgasm was getting closer and closer, and Matt was already seeing stars. A slow tingling feeling washed over his body, from his toes, up his legs, through his hips, across his chest, and all the way out his mouth, coming out in the form of a muffled <em>scream </em>as he came all over Adam’s hand. But that didn’t stop Adam from continuing his slow, steady rhythm, breaking only to lick the cum off of his hand and Matt’s cock.</p><p>After nearly <em>blacking out</em> from the intense wave of pleasure that rolled through him, Matt found that Adam hadn’t stopped, and a second wave began to creep up on him. He wasn’t sure if he could handle a second orgasm like that, he might <em>actually </em>black out. But Adam, just like the rest of the night, either didn’t notice, or <em>didn’t care</em>.</p><p>Adam knew that Matt was begging him to do something, but what it was would remain a mystery, as he watched Matt cum again, eyes squeezing shut and his entire body shaking. He loved watching Matt like this, <em>helpless </em>and <em>begging </em>him for something. It replenished the joy that Matt and Nick had sucked out of him while they built this company. He, for the first time since all this tension started, was<em> filled with happiness</em>. All because of Matt.</p><p>When Matt’s eyes opened, he saw Adam standing above him, hand no longer pumping, although the feeling of it was still there. Adam, with no warning, forced Matt to stand, and bent him over the bed again, but only so his face and part of his chest were against it. His stomach and his hips were free, and Adam had total control over them.</p><p>Adam’s hands, once again, digging into Matt’s hips, a few more firm slaps to his ass. Matt was barely conscious, soft moans and whimpers coming through the bandanna in his mouth and the sheets his face was buried in.</p><p>Adam pushed a finger inside Matt, finally giving Matt what he’d been begging for earlier in the night, although it was <em>completely lost </em>on him now. A second and third finger joined before Matt was ready, and a few more whimpers and moans could be heard, if you listened closely.</p><p>Adam didn’t give Matt much time to adjust, quickly exchanging his fingers for his cock, not bothering with a slow and steady pace. He was <em>rough</em>, and <em>quick</em>, mostly just doing this for his own enjoyment, as Matt was too far gone in the haze of pleasure. Although, that didn’t stop Matt from gasping and groaning as he was fucked rougher than he had ever been before.</p><p>Adam had been holding back the whole night, wanting to do this since the moment Matt opened the door for him. But he’d decided not to, opting instead to <em>ruin </em>and <em>break </em>Matt down into <em>nothing</em>. But now that Matt was broken, he’d get in his own pleasure.</p><p>Roughly thrusting in and out of Matt, one hand digging in so hard to his hips that he could actually register it through the fog, the other hand giving the hardest slap to Matt’s ass of the night.</p><p>That spank cleared part of the fog, and Matt felt a third orgasm on the horizon. The soft, low tingling in his toes, slowly crawling its way up his legs, stopped for a moment at his ass, where he savored the feeling of being fucked by a man he’d been so disrespectful to. It continued then, up his back, through his chest, and <em>stuck </em>in his throat.</p><p>The hand that had spanked Matt was now wrapped around his neck, choking him gentle enough that he could still pull in some air, but hard enough that the scream he’d been about to release was stopped in its tracks.</p><p>Adam leaned down, burying himself as deep as he could inside Matt, biting his neck as he came inside of him, growling something about how Matt better start respecting him. Matt nodded, and Adam let go of his neck and pulled the bandanna out of his mouth, just as Matt’s third orgasm of the night washed over him. A weak scream escaped him, and his body fell limp against the side of the mattress.</p><p>He woke up the next morning, entire body sore. He groaned, slowly opening his eyes, finding Adam sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him carefully.</p><p>Adam, seeing Matt was awake, smirked at him, giving him a wink and leaving the room, not saying anything on his way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>